Do, re, mi, fa, sol… ¿oh, a quien engaño? ¡Me enamore de ti!
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Empezó como una tutoría de pociones y terminó con una nevada en julio... Snarry en un AU donde Lily y James sobreviven n.n


**Titulo:** Do, re, mi, fa, sol… ¿oh, a quien engaño? ¡Me enamore de ti!

**Disclaimer:** Nada que reconozcas de JK me pertence… solo Emily es mia!

**Palabras:** 3,061

**Advertencias:** .-. no creo tener ninguna… excepto que podrían decepcionarse porque no tengo Lemmon o algo parecido… aunque si es la primera vez que leen Snarry ¡PELIGRO, PODRIAN VOLVERSE ADICTAS A ÉL!  
¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Podrían querer asesinarme por darles imágenes tan perturbadoras de los duendes de Gringots u.u

**Resumen:** Empezó como una tutoría de pociones y terminó con una nevada en julio.

**N/A:** El otro trabajo que no habia publicado fuera de la mazmorra, espero que les guste n.n, a mi me gustó mas este que el anterior pero bueeeno  
Pd: ¿Sabian que... el dia de hoy me he hecho una año mas vieja? T-T

En esta ocasion las palabras que debí usar fueron: Vaselina, Duende de Gringots, La cámara de los Secretos, Nevada y Batidora muggle

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

-¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces en el baño?- Harry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde el momento en el que se le había ocurrido abrir el pequeño armario ubicado detrás del espejo/tocador de su profesor de canto. Trató de no imaginarse el uso que podría darle al inocente frasquito que parecía a medio usar.

-Bien, repite la lección- ordenó el serio hombre que lo observaba desde su lugar en el mullido sillón frente a él. Aunque fuese un bastardo, Harry no podía negar que se sentía fuertemente atraído por él. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar estas terribles excusas de lecciones para pasar más tiempo con él?

Sin amedrentarse por el tono impaciente que le dedicó, empezó a solfear las notas que intentaba aprender desde la semana pasada, por más que lo intentara los tonos agudos lograban salirse de su control y no es como si de verdad estuviese poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en la materia.

-¡Calla!- la paciencia de Severus Snape definitivamente tenía un límite y Harry parecía tener un talento especial para sobrepasarlo. Los ojos negros se entrecerraron en rendijas y no pudo evitar pasar un poco de saliva por su garganta curiosamente seca, ese hombre era demasiado sensual para su bien.- Tu afinación es atroz, los chillidos que lanzas difícilmente podrían ser distinguidos del alarido de una Banshee con problemas pulmonares- gruñó irritado.

Harry sabía que su 'pobre desempeño' era lo que más lo molestaba, mas no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo en los próximos días, cuanto más se retrasara, mas días vendría aquí y eso era lo que realmente quería. Al principio la relación entre ambos había sido horrible, un desastre total por ponerlo de otra forma, más parecido a una mala hierba con punzantes espinas que no podían evitar desgarrarlos con cada nuevo contacto. Pero luego, después de algunas palabras bien empleadas por parte de su madre, ambos habían tenido que agachar la cabeza y realizar las paces, para gran desagrado de su padre y padrino pero que se le iba a hacer.

Aunque el cambio no era nada lamentado por el ojiverde, había descubierto a una gran persona en su maestro gracias a ello y ahora no podía evitar desear conocer más y más de él.  
¿La razón por la que tomaba clases de Música con Severus Snape, renombrado maestro pocionista y muy probablemente la persona más impaciente de la tierra? Sencillo, Harry las había suplicado una vez que las clases de pociones habían sido 'oficialmente aprobadas'.

De hecho, se había planteado la posibilidad, en más de una ocasión, de reprobar nuevamente su último examen de pociones, aunque dudaba que el hombre lo aceptase nuevamente como alumno si se atrevía a hacer tamaña idiotez. Si había aceptado darle tutorías privadas; gracias a un mísero examen que Harry seguía insistiendo, había reprobado por culpa de Davies (una profesora de pociones que no sabía distinguir el acónito de las hojas de mandrágora), se debía más que nada a la vieja amistad que sostenía con su madre desde muy temprana edad, aunque al parecer la relación con su padre fuese aun peor que la suya propia con Malfoy.

...

_-Solo será unas cuantas clases, Severus, te aseguro que Harry es un alumno brillante- había dicho Lily Potter mientras sentaba a Harry en uno de los sillones de la casa Snape, un lugar donde nunca antes había estado gracias a que el hombre había vuelto a Inglaterra apenas un par de años atrás._

_-Me veré obligado a discernir con tu opinión, Lilian- el tono de burla no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja que le dio un pequeño empujón al alto y oscuro hombre que Harry observaba intimidado- Debe haber alguna razón por la cual reprobara un examen de tan pobre nivel- continuó haciendo un gesto desdeñoso al chico que le recordaba a su némesis escolar, no importaba que fuese una versión más estilizada del mismo._

_-¡La maldita de Davies tiene algo en mi contra!- exclamó el azabache hecho una furia y no soportando el hecho de ser ignorado._

_-Encantador- la ceja del pocionista se alzó en un claro gesto de desagrado hacia el arranque de Harry- veré lo que puedo hacer- accedió y con esas palabras habían empezado las dos peores semanas de su vida._

...

-¡Lo estoy intentando!- se defendió Harry sabiendo que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, no había nada más que pudiese decir para defenderse.

-Mientes- siseó Severus mirándolo tan fijamente que Harry no pudo evitar que un ligero escalofrió lo recorriese de pies cabeza- Y si no fueras el hijo de Lily usaría la Legeremancia para averiguar tus motivos- declaró volviéndose a recostar en el sillón.

Harry no se intimido por sus palabras y en su lugar continuó practicando las notas con las que ya tenía un poco de práctica, Severus lucía en extremo cansado y no quería tentar a la suerte jugando con el genio del hombre. Tenía muy en claro que solo soportaba su presencia por cortesía a su madre y eso realmente le desagradaba, después de todo él estaba más que interesado en el pocionista y si él recuerdo de algún sentimiento por ella se iba interponer entre ellos pues sería más que un poco desagradable.

-Creo que hemos terminado por hoy- suspiró Severus después de algún tiempo en el cual Harry había 'intentado' cantar las notas agudas nuevamente.

-Preparare un poco de té- accedió Harry mientras se abría paso en la cocina de su anfitrión, el hombre no protestó, lentamente se había acostumbrado a la ridícula manía del chico de apoderarse de su casa y espacio.

En algunas ocasiones lo sentía casi encantador, sino fuese hijo de Potter, estaría tentado a intentar algo más serio con él.

Por su parte Harry se empeñaba en lograr obtener el sabor exacto que le gustaba a Severus, no era tan difícil una vez que te acostumbrabas a prepararlo y él había tenido mucha práctica últimamente. Severus estiró sus piernas delante de él y Harry se encontró teniendo dificultades para respirar correctamente.

_Cálmate, Potter, cálmate._

Trató de recordarse mentalmente que un paso en falso y seria echado de ahí tan rápidamente que ni siquiera la insistencia de su madre podría llevarlo de regreso.

Respiro hondo, tres, cuatro y hasta seis veces antes de atreverse a acercársele con la bandeja en sus manos, había colocado un platito de galletas para acompañar la bebida, él mismo las había preparado y no habían quedado tan mal. Aunque la insistencia de su padre de utilizar una cuchara de madera en lugar de la práctica batidora Muggle que él y su madre habían escogido, era agobiante y molesta, en venganza había adicionado las galletas de su padre con salsa picante.

Ante la vista de su profesor, completamente relajado y ajeno al mundo a su alrededor, tuvo que contener un gemido. ¡Cuánto daría por tomar ese frasquito de vaselina y darle un masaje apropiado en cada uno de sus músculos!

Ni siquiera le interesaba saber en qué había sido usado (aunque admitía que estaría dispuesto a golpear a más de uno si se enteraba que su función había sido como lubricante)

Casi se le lanzo encima al darse cuenta de los tres indecorosos botones desabrochados, Severus debería tener prohibido lucir tan sensual en su presencia sino iba a dejarlo disfrutar de algo más que la vista. Suspiro y se imaginó a un duende de gringots bailando en una diminuta tanga rosada para mitigar su excitación. Funciono más rápidamente de lo esperado, especialmente cuando su duende mental empezó a quitarse los tacones y a agitar la boa de plumas.

-¿Tienes frio?- preguntó su anfitrión al verlo estremecerse, al parecer había superado su periodo de frustración.

-N-no- logró responder, aunque interiormente solo quería vomitar, eso había sido asqueroso. Severus no pareció creerle pues con un sencillo hechizo encendió la chimenea.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado tus lecciones de pociones- advirtió el hombre mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros, no concebía como un chico que había dominado todas las lecciones que le había impartido (algunas con más dificultad que otras) no podía memorizar unas cuantas notas de canto, quizás solo se debiera a que no tenía talento para ello.

Harry negó suavemente, no creía prudente decirle a Severus que de darse el caso siempre podría regresar por unas cuantas lecciones de refuerzo, bastante difícil había sido convencerlo, con ayuda de su madre, de que le diese clases de canto.

...

_-No soy un maldito concertista- masculló irritado al no poder librarse de Potter hijo tan rápido como había creído, cada minuto que pasaba a su lado reafirmaba sus deseos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejar que volviese a casa de su amiga._

_-Por favor, Severus. Harry luce tan ilusionado de aprender algo de canto, dice que vio tus notas y partituras esparcidas por ahí y no pudo evitar la tentación de curiosear- Lily Potter hacia su mejor esfuerzo por convencer a su amigo, estaba al tanto de lo mucho que su hijo deseaba esas clases, aunque el motivo no fuese precisamente académico._

_Severus bufó incrédulo, dudaba que el mocoso de verdad estuviese interesado en algo tan artístico como el solfeo o la afinación de sus cuerdas vocales mas no lo manifestó en voz alta. Se vio aceptando la propuesta de su amiga con mayor rapidez de la normal, pese a sus mejores esfuerzos, el chico realmente se había GANADO un lugar en su corazón, aunque no tuviese un nombre exacto para los sentimientos que despertaba dentro de sí._

_O quizá, simplemente no quería nombrarlos._

_-Bien, seguiré desperdiciando mi tiempo en tu impertinente mocoso- Lily no debatió las palabras de Severus, se había dado cuenta de que las decía con más afecto del que había pretendido y eso la hacía sentirse feliz en cierta forma, ella si había notado las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro y aunque en un principio se había preocupado por ello, ahora simplemente deseaba que ambos abriesen los ojos. Tenía la teoría de que nadie podía ser tan adorablemente ignorante de los sentimientos ajenos y los propios sin estar verdaderamente enamorado, ya se encargaría de poner a James en su lugar cuando llegase el momento._

...

-Mi cumpleaños es en una semana- comentó el joven mientras sorbía un poco de su té, estaba decidido a evitar la mirada de Severus, un seco rechazo dolería más que una cordial evasiva.

-Ya veo- Harry tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón ¿Por qué Severus le hacía esto? ¿No podía simplemente rechazarlo o aceptarlo y dejar de torturarlo?

-M-me gustaría contar con su presencia- admitió con las mejillas encendidas, rápidamente invoco la imagen de su desagradable duende; esta vez bailando alrededor de un tubo, logrando detener su rubor antes de que el hombre lo viese.

Severus alzó una ceja levemente intrigado, dirigió su mirada a su alumno (al menos lo había sido durante las últimas semanas) no había esperado una invitación de su parte, era intrigante y confuso a la vez. Seguramente Lily le había ordenado al chico que lo hiciera, era el tipo de cosas que la pelirroja haría solo para fomentar una 'buena relación' entre ambos. Bufó algo molesto consigo mismo, obviamente Harry Potter no lo invitaría por propia voluntad a su fiesta de adolescentes, seguramente seria todo ruido, idioteces y alcohol.

-Supongo que si no tengo nada más que hacer ese día, podría ir durante algunos minutos- accedió contra su mejor juicio, estaba cometiendo una gran estupidez y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar de la cabeza.

-¿En serio?- la emoción de Harry no podía ser más palpable pero Severus era un experto en negarse lo evidente, así que no la reconoció- Genial, si mi padre lo molesta demasiado, siempre puedo encerrarlo en el baño junto a Canuto- agregó sonriendo complacido cuando vio temblar la comisura de la boca del hombre, como si evitase sonreír por su comentario.

Severus, efectivamente, intentaba ocultar su diversión ante la idea de Black y Potter mayor encerrados en un baño, seguramente saldrían hechos una furia del lugar. Eso o felicitarían al chico por ser un 'excelente bromista' y gran heredero merodeador, bufó algo molesto con la idea. Harry era mejor que eso.  
Se quedaron en silencio durante el resto de su tiempo juntos, altamente valorado por ambos aunque solo uno de ellos lo admitía ante sí mismo.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry llego y no podía evitar mirar cada poco, con la más grande esperanza reflejada en sus ojos verdes, hacia la reja de madera que señalaba la entrada a su casa. Con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más desanimado, aunque no se lo dijese a sus padres o padrinos.

Empezó a juguetear con la pequeña Emily para pasar el tiempo, su pequeña, ¿Sobrinita? ¿Prima? O lo que fuese, solo tenía ocho años y él la adoraba como a nadie. En ocasiones le resultaba difícil creer que fuese hija del revoltoso de su padrino, al menos era más parecida a Remus, eso seguramente era algo que agradecerían los profesores de Hogwarts.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- volteó su mirada hacia su mejor amiga que lo miraba algo preocupada, no estaba seguro de que debía responder, ni siquiera sabía si Severus vendría y no tenía intenciones de explicar su… extraña relación.

-No realmente- respondió colocando a la inquieta niña en el suelo, la chiquilla rápidamente hecho a correr para reunirse con los pocos niños de su edad que habían asistido pues en su mayoría eran chicos de la edad de Harry y alguno que otro amigo de sus padres.

-Pfff. Como si no supiéramos que estás enamorado de tu tutor- bufó Ron un poco molesto por haber sido ignorado durante casi todo el verano, poco importaba que viviesen bajo el mismo techo durante la mayor parte del año.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- gimió Harry algo preocupado de que su padre lo averiguara, después de todo lo había visto preparar un enorme cuchillo en la mañana.

-No me voy a tragar el cuento de que espontáneamente te entraron ganas de aprender a cantar con el mismo tipo que te enseñó pociones- explicó el pelirrojo que ni cuenta se daba de la mirada furiosa que le lanzaba su amiga, habían quedado en que respetarían la decisión de Harry de guardar silencio.

-Bien, no es como si me correspondiera- Harry prefirió no negarlo, quizás tratar de olvidar sería más fácil con ayuda de sus amigos.

-¡Harry, llego un príncipe!- la voz de Emily lo sacó de su fiesta privada de autocompasión, alzó su mirada para ver qué era lo que le señalaba la niña y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro. Severus lucia espectacular, quizás solo trajese una sencilla túnica azul marino pero para él, y para Emily, no había duda de que era el hombre más apuesto en el lugar. Tenía ese porte orgulloso y su fuerte presencia para cautivarlos.

-¿No podías fijarte en alguien más normal?- gimió Ron algo intimidado por el hombre, además de que la mirada emocionada de su mejor amiga le indicaba que el tipo seguramente sería algo así como un genio en su campo, muy pocas veces Hermione veía a las personas con ese grado de admiración.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Severus Snape era tu tutor?- chilló emocionada dado saltitos en su lugar.

Harry sin embargo no la escuchó, camino con Emily en brazos hasta el hombre y con una brillante y sincera sonrisa agradeció su presencia.

-Viniste- dijo sin poder terminar de creérselo, Severus se había hecho un tiempo para venir. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percatarse de como su madre y Remus pegaban a sus respectivos esposos a sus asientos y les retiraban las varitas. Él solo estaba feliz de contar con la presencia de la persona más importante para él.

-Dije que lo haría sino tenía nada especial que hacer- respondió el pocionista con aire indiferente aunque Harry podía ver lo incomodo que se sentía, casi dejo caer a Emily cuando Severus le extendió una pequeña cajita blanca, no mayor que la palma de su mano y con motivos invernales como adorno.  
Esto definitivamente hacia que su cumpleaños fuese e mejor de todos.

¡Severus le había traído un obsequio!

Con cuidado situó a Emily en el suelo y ante la mirada de todos, que eran firmemente ignorados por ambos hombres, abrió la pequeña cajita.

Harry jadeó asombrado, al momento de abrirla una explosión de copos se abrió paso hacia el exterior, el clima se volvió mas frio (apenas lo necesario para que no fuese necesario entrar por un suéter), el verde jardín se tiñó de blanco y la sonrisa que se instaló en el rostro del chico fue suficiente para que Severus se sintiese satisfecho con su regalo.

-Una nevada en Julio- comentó en medio de una alegre carcajada el chico.

Este pequeño detalle hacía que sus esperanzas se elevaran más y más, recordaba haberle mencionado a Severus, solo en una ocasión y justo cuando creyó que lo ignoraba, que su estación favorita era el invierno y que siempre había considerado una lástima que su cumpleaños cayese en verano, nunca podía hacer batallas de bolas de nieve con sus amigos.

-Gracias, Sev- agradeció atreviéndose por primera vez a llamarlo por su nombre, o algo parecido. Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo colocó un suave beso en la mejilla del hombre, ganándose muchas y muy variadas reacciones, desde el chillido feliz de Emily porque su primo Harry se iba a casar con un príncipe, hasta las rabiosas protestas de su padre y padrino. Y eso sin mencionar el suave sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de Severus y que el pocionista achacó al frio clima.

Ron a sus espaldas mascullo irritado, algo acerca de no poder superar el regalo del 'novio' de su amigo ni con su modelo a escala de la cámara de los secretos, además de la réplica exasperada de Hermione sobre cómo lo habían estafado, pues nadie nunca había visto la cámara de los secretos y por tanto era imposible hacer una réplica.

Harry sinceramente creyó que ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, especialmente cuando Severus entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

Sin embargo, no podía imaginar que cinco años después estaría en conflicto sobre cuál era el más feliz de sus cumpleaños, pues en esa fecha Severus le propondría matrimonio, casándose hasta el siguiente año, con otra nevada en julio.

* * *

**N/A: **Si preguntan, sip, admito haberme inspirado en Jack Frost del origen de los guardianes para el ultimo XD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3


End file.
